Albus Dumbledore
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ist der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und wird für Harry zu einem väterlichen Freund. In der magischen Gesellschaft gilt er als der mächtigste Zauberer der Gegenwart. Einige Informationen über ihn erhält Harry bereits auf seiner ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts von einer Sammelkarte berühmter Zauberer und Hexen, die in einer Schokofrosch-Packung enthalten ist. Dumbledore ist in Harrys erstem Schuljahr etwa 150 Jahre alt. Seine schlanke hochaufgerichtete Gestalt in langen Zaubererroben und einem bodenlangen Mantel sieht eindrucksvoll aus. Im Gegensatz zu Negativgestalten sind seine Roben nie schwarz oder grau, sondern blau, violett oder dunkelrot - manchmal mit einem Muster aus Monden und Sternen. Seine dichten Haare und sein Bart reichen ihm bis zur Hüfte. Inzwischen glänzen sie silberweiß, noch vor 50 Jahren waren sie kastanienbraun. Seine lange Nase hat einige Krümmungen in verschiedene Richtungen, als sei sie mehrfach gebrochen und schief zusammengewachsen. Seine blauen Augen schauen meist gütig über die kleine Halbmondbrille, die er zum Lesen hat. Wenn Dumbledore ausnahmsweise wütend wird und entsprechend auftritt, strahlt er enorme Kraft und Macht aus. Normalerweise wirkt er aber eher freundlich, humorvoll und ein bisschen verrückt. Er hat seinen heimlichen Spaß an den Streichen und Respektlosigkeiten seiner Schüler und isst gerne Süßigkeiten, die er auch Kollegen und Schülern jederzeit anbietet. Deswegen sind die Passwörter des Wasserspeiers, der seinen Bürozugang bewacht, immer die Namen irgendwelcher Süßigkeiten. Dumbledore weiß eine Menge, teils aufgrund seiner langen Lebenserfahrung, teils aufgrund seiner Forschungen; z.B. hat er die zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut entdeckt und beschrieben. Außerdem hat er mit Nicolas Flamel, dem einzigen Hersteller eines Steins der Weisen In der Alchemie zusammengearbeitet. Als langjähriger Großmeister im Zaubergamot (im Original: Wizengamot), dem obersten Gericht der britischen Zauberergesellschaft, und Mitglied der internationalen Zauberervereinigung (im Original: International Confederation of Wizards) kennt er die Vorgänge und gesetzlichen Bestimmungen der magischen Welt. Manches erfährt Dumbledore zusätzlich, weil er sich auch mit der Welt außerhalb der Zauberergemeinschaft beschäftigt und z. B. Muggelzeitungen liest, für die Magier sich üblicherweise kein bisschen interessieren. Seine Erfahrungen speichert er in einem Denkarium (im Original: Pensieve), mit Hilfe dessen Harry gelegentlich an früheren Erlebnissen teilnimmt. Dumbledore in Hogwarts Dumbledore war als Hogwarts-Schüler wahrscheinlich selbst im Haus Gryffindor. Sein überragendes magisches Talent wurde schon damals sichtbar und ist noch heute seiner damaligen UTZ-Prüferin (im Original heißen diese Abschlußprüfungen: N.E.W.T. = Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test) in Erinnerung. Anfang der 1940er Jahre, also fünfzig Jahre vor Harrys Schulzeit, unterrichtete Dumbledore als Lehrer das Fach Verwandlung (im Original: Transfiguration) in Hogwarts. Zum Schulleiter wurde er kurz vor dem Schuleintritt von James Potter und Remus Lupin um 1970. Viele in der magischen Gesellschaft wollten Dumbledore beim Ausscheiden der vorigen Zaubereiministerin Millicent Bagnold ca. 1982 als Nachfolger haben. Dumbledore selbst aber zog es vor, Schulleiter in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Sein rundes Büro befindet sich in einem der Türme des Schloßgebäudes. Wer den wachhabenden Wasserspeier passiert, gelangt dorthin über eine Wendeltreppe, die sich selbst nach oben bewegt. An den Wänden hängen die Portraits früherer Schulleiter. Sie sind zur Unterstützung des derzeitigen Schulleiters verpflichtet und können für Dumbledore Botendienste leisten. Zu seiner persönlichen Ausstattung gehören etliche silberne magische Geräte, die geheimnisvoll qualmend und tickend ihm irgendwelche Informationen vermitteln. Mit der Schülerschaft redet Dumbledore offen über gesellschaftliche Konflikte wie die Rückkehr Voldemorts und propagiert innerhalb der Schule Toleranz. Er fördert internationale Freundschaft und tritt dafür ein, andere magische und nicht-magische Wesen zu respektieren. Dumbledores Art, die Schule zu leiten ist nicht unumstritten. Rassistisch denkende magische Menschen stören sich an seiner Muggelfreundlichkeit und seiner Ablehnung schwarz-magischer Lehrinhalte. In zunehmendem Maß gerät auch seine Einstellungspolitik in die öffentliche Kritik: Er distanziert sich nicht von Halbmenschen wie Halbriesen oder Zentauren. Er schließt einen Werwolf wie Lupin weder als Schüler noch als Lehrer aus. Einigen Leuten gewährt er Schutz in Hogwarts, so Sibyll Trelawney, die er selbst für eine schlechte Lehrerin hält, aber trotzdem innerhalb des sicheren Schulgebäudes von Hogwarts wohnen lässt. Er vertraut auch dem früheren Todesser Snape trotz dessen Vergangenheit. Seine Gegner innerhalb und außerhalb des Zaubereiministeriums versuchen deshalb mehrfach vergeblich, Dumbledore als Schulleiter loszuwerden. Zum Ärger der Lehrer- und Schülerschaft werden seine Schulleiterkompetenzen fast ein ganzes Schuljahr lang dadurch ausgehöhlt, dass Dolores Umbridge zu weitreichenden Kontrollen innerhalb von Hogwarts bevollmächtigt wird. Dumbledore selbst sagt zu den Angriffen auf seine gesellschaftliche Autorität, ihm sei lediglich wichtig, in der Schokofrosch-Sammelreihe zu bleiben und vor allem auch weiterhin Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu sein. Dumbledores Kampf gegen schwarze Magier Dumbledore ist der einzige Zauberer, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hat. Im Original: "The Only One He Ever Feared". Dumbledore hat bereits vor Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft erfolgreich gegen schwarze Magie gekämpft und schon 1945, also vermutlich während Voldemorts eigener Schulzeit in Hogwarts, den schwarzen Magier Grindelwald besiegt. Während Voldemorts erster Herrschaft ist Hogwarts der einzige Ort, dessen er sich nie bemächtigen kann und der ihm bekanntermaßen immer Widerstand entgegensetzt. Bereits damals versammelt Dumbledore eine Widerstandsbewegung gegen Voldemort um sich, den sog. "Orden des Phönix". Diese Widerstandsbewegung ruft Dumbledore sofort wieder wach, als Voldemort zurückkehrt. Dumbledores Bruder Aberforth ist anscheinend nur beim ursprünglichen Orden gewesen und nicht bei dessen Neuauflage. Dumbledore hat den Widerstands-Orden nach einem Phönix benannt. Er scheint zu diesem mächtigen magischen Vogel eine starke Beziehung zu haben, denn sein Patronus hat die Gestalt eines Phönix, und der Phönix Fawkes begleitet ihn und unterstützt ihn und seine Arbeit mit all seinen Kräften. Dumbledore und Harry Dumbledore weiß durch eine Prophezeiung, dass Harry Voldemort besiegen könnte. Deshalb hat er schon Pläne für Harrys künftiges Schicksal gefaßt, ehe Harry ihn selbst kennenlernt. Vergeblich versucht er schon vor dem Tod von Harrys Eltern, sie und ihren Sohn durch den Fidelius-Zauber vor einem Angriff Voldemorts zu schützen. Als Voldemort Lily und James Potter trotzdem ermorden kann, bestimmt Dumbledore, dass Harry bei der Familie von Lilys Schwester aufwächst. Bei Lilys Blutsverwandten kann Dumbledore wohl den magischen Schutz irgendwie erweitern, mit dem Lily ihren Sohn durch das Opfer ihres eigenen Lebens umgeben hat. Während der nächsten zehn Jahre hält Dumbledore sich unbemerkt über die unverdächtige Dursley-Nachbarin Arabella Figg über Harry auf dem Laufenden. Als Harry elf Jahre alt wird und damit das Eintrittsalter für Hogwarts erreicht, sorgt Dumbledore dafür, dass Harry wieder in die magische Welt zurückkehren kann. Weiterhin bemüht er sich, Harrys Schutz innerhalb und außerhalb der Schule aufrecht zu erhalten. In Hogwarts unterstützt er Harry mit einigen Geschenken und Sonderregelungen. Außerdem lässt er ihm etliche Verstöße gegen die Schulregeln durchgehen. Erst nach und nach erklärt er aber Harry Gründe und Hintergründe dessen, was geschieht und was er zu tun haben wird. Dumbledore selbst gibt an, Harry sei während seiner ersten Schuljahre noch zu jung für die belastende Eröffnung gewesen und später habe er es immer wieder hinausgezögert, Harry zu gestehen, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig bleibe, als Voldemorts Mörder oder Opfer zu werden. Zu den vielen Dingen, die Dumbledore über Harry und Voldemort weiß, gehört auch, dass sie "verschwisterte" Zauberstäbe haben: Ihre beiden Zauberstäbe haben als magischen Kern eine Schwanzfeder von Dumbledores Phönix Fawkes. Der Zauberstab-Hersteller Ollivander hat es Harry selbst schon mitgeteilt, als er vor Schuleintritt seinen Zauberstab erworben hat. An Dumbledore hat Mr. Ollivander damals einen Brief geschickt. Olivander wie auch Dumbledore wissen, was dies bedeutet: Verschwisterte Zauberstäbe kämpfen nicht gegeneinander. Namen Joanne K. Rowling fand den namen "Dumbledore", also einen alten englischen Begriff für "Hummel" passend für diesen Charakter, weil Albus Dumbledore als Musikliebhaber und jovialer Mensch sicher gerne ein Liedchen vor sich hinsummt. Dass sich hinter der Namensgebung auch Bedeutungen verbergen, mit denen die Autorin spielt wenn Madame Maxime ihn durch ihren Akzent verdreht. s. Harry-Potter-Kiste/Dumbledore Dumbledores Vornamen sind ebenfalls bedeutungsvoll: * Albus (lat.) heißt weiß und auch weise, benennt ihn somit als den "weißen" Zauberer im Gegensatz zu den schwarzen Magiern. Und dass Dumbledore sehr weise ist, wird in den Büchern trotz seiner gelegentlichen Fehlentscheidungen nie in Frage gestellt. vgl. Interview mit J.K. R. am 26 06. 03. Dumbledores weitere Vornamen können ebenfalls in diesem Sinne interpretiert werden. * Percival: Es gibt aber auch die Fan-Spekulation, sein Name "Percival" könnte wie bei dem legendären Namensvetter "Parzival" auf eine gewesene oder noch erfolgende Umkehr von Dumbledores Bestrebungen hindeuten. Allerdings kann der Name auch mit dem engl. to perceive (wahrnehmen, durchschauen) in Verbindung gebracht werden. Eine weitergehende Wortanalyse deutet sogar das Durchdringen des Vorhangs (z.B. jenes Vorhangs aus der Mysteriums-Abteilung im Zaubereiministerium) an. vgl. HP-L/Dumbledoresname Spekulationen * Womit bringt Dumbledore Harrys Tante Petunia dazu, ihren ungeliebten Neffen in ihre Familie aufzunehmen? * Weshalb vertraut Dumbledore dem ehemaligen Todesser Snape? * Dumbledore hörte von Harry, Voldemort habe sich sein Blut geholt und sich vergewissert, dass er ihn jetzt gefahrlos angreifen könne. Daraufhin stellte Dumbledore eilends fest, an welcher Stelle von Harrys Arm der Entnahmeschnitt war und lächelte dann triumphierend. Worüber triumphierte er wohl? Einige der beiläufigen Hinweise über Dumbledore könnten noch bedeutungsvoll werden z.b. * kann er sich ohne Tarnumhang unsichtbar machen (wahrscheinlich eine Form der "Transfiguration") * hat er eine Narbe über seinem linken Knie, die ein perfekter Plan der Londoner U-Bahn ist (Vielleicht bezeichnet London Underground hier auch das Höhlensystem im Untergrund von London, zu dem die Schatzkammern der Gringotts-Bank gehören?). * hat er eine Taschenuhr auf deren Zifferblatt keine Zahlen, sondern rotierende Planeten sind und auf der zwölf Zeiger irgend etwas anzeigen. Informationen aus HP VI * Dumbledore in Hogwarts: ** Im Schuljahr 1996/97 besetzt Dumbledore die Lehrerstelle im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schließlich doch mit Severus Snape, obwohl er dies sechzehn Jahre lang abgelehnt hat. ** Als Dumbledore Schulleiter geworden war, bewarb sich Tom Riddle, der sich den Namen Lord Voldemort gegeben hatte, um diese Lehrerstelle. Seit Dumbledore sie ihm verweigerte, schieden die Lehrer in diesem Fach immer nach einem einzigen Schuljahr wieder aus. ** Kurz vor Schuljahrsende wird Dumbledore von Severus Snape getötet. Als erster Schulleiter wird er auf dem Schulgelände von Hogwarts bestattet. Sein Portrait erscheint in der Reihe der anderen Portraits früherer Schulleiter an der Wand des Schulleiterbüros. ** Hogwarts ohne Dumbledore ist für viele unvorstellbar. Ob die Schule weiterexistieren kann, ist aus Sicherheitsgründen fraglich. * Dumbledores Kampf gegen Schwarze Magier: ** Als Lehrer hat Dumbledore den 11jährigen Tom Riddle, der sich später Lord Voldemort nannte, persönlich darüber informiert, dass er ein Zauberer sei und in eine Zauberschule aufgenommen würde. Schon damals fiel ihm dessen gefährliches Interesse auf, seine Zauberkräfte zur Beherrschung anderer einzusetzen. Während seiner ganzen Schulzeit und danach hat er Tom Riddle alias Voldemort scharf beobachtet und einiges herausgefunden, was dieser selbst nicht weiß (s. Tom Riddle). ** Mit Unterstützung Harrys entdeckt Dumbledore, dass Voldemort sich unsterblich macht, indem er Teile seiner Seele in Horcruxen außerhalb seines Körpers aufbewahrt. * Dumbledore und Harry: ** Dumbledore stellt sicher, dass Harry noch bis zu seinem 17. Geburtstag bei der Familie seiner Tante Petunia wohnen kann. Sobald Harry siebzehn Jahre alt und damit ein volljähriger Zauberer ist, endet der magische Schutz, den Dumbledore nach dem Tod seiner Eltern dort gezaubert hat. ** Während des sechsten Schuljahrs führt Dumbledore Harry in seine künftige Aufgabe ein, die magische Welt von Voldemort zu befreien. ** Während des Kampfes, der mit seiner eigenen Ermordung endet, sichert Dumbledore magisch ab, dass Harry nicht gefährdet ist und nicht aktiv eingreifen kann. * Spekulationen: ** Warum gibt Dumbledore Snape die Lehrerstelle, für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, obwohl er ihn sechzehn Jahre lang nicht in die Nähe Schwarz-magischer Zauber lassen wollte? ** Hat Dumbledore sich tatsächlich in Snape getäuscht? Oder hat Dumbledore vielleicht sogar selbst Snape angewiesen, ihn zu töten? * Anders als bei dem Tod von Sirius hat Harry selbst nie daran gezweifelt, dass Dumbledore unwiederbringlich tot ist. Auch die Möglichkeit, Dumbledore könne als Geist weiterhin da sein, hat er nie in Betracht gezogen. Möglicherweise kann Dumbledore aber als Schulleiterportrait Harry auch jetzt noch weiterhelfen. Außerdem hat Joanne K. Rowling in verschiedenen Interviewaussagen angedeutet, dass Dumbledores Vergangenheit und einige seiner Aussagen gegenüber Harry in Band 7 noch bedeutungsvoll sein werden. Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus